


MILK BATH

by culpaeros (electriicl0ve), Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bunny Suit, Fluff, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriicl0ve/pseuds/culpaeros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo and Izaya are in a relationship. Izaya decides to bring their sex life up a notch with some milk kinks. (Happy Shizaya day! 4/2/13) ONE SHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MILK BATH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaitoruism](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaitoruism).



> Title: MILK BATH  
> Authors: Rukawagf and Culpaeros  
> Pairings: Shizuo x Izaya  
> Rated: R  
> Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are in a relationship. Izaya decides to bring their sex life up a notch with some kinks.  
> Dedicated to: 4/2/2013, 4213, Shizaya day :3  
> 

“Aaah! Aaah!!! Oh! There! Nnngh... Harder! Shizu! Oh god... please... fuck me harder!”

Izaya moans as he shakes his hip with the loud slapping sound of skin to skin echoing in his studio. It was late at night and as usual Shizuo came over after work. Izaya is still working by the desk and as soon as Shizuo walks in, his shoes, bowtie and vest are tossed to the floor before the door closes. 

Izaya spins in his chair and gives Shizuo a Cheshire cat grin as he watches the debt collector take off his pants and toss that too.

"Strip." is all the blond says, frowning at the fact that Izaya’s still wearing his pants.

Izaya coyly and teasingly took his time unzipping his pants. Impatient, Shizuo practically tore off his brand name clothes, not caring as he slammed his boyfriend on the desk and started lubing him up quick for a fuck. He had a hard day and he didn't want to deal with izaya's teasing. Which he did just to mess with the blond.

And now, after all that, they are having the best hard fuck... one of many which to come probably that night.

“Aah! Aaah... Shizu! Come... come inside... aaah! Oh god... feels good!”

Izaya's about to burst himself as his prostate is pounded sweetly by the debt collector, his nipples bruised raw against the hard desk. 

And while there were some day's when Shizuo wanted Izaya to be loud and slutty, some day's when he didn't mind the informant's dirty talk so much and maybe even kind of encouraged it, today was becoming a mixture of the two with the blond's answer inevitably revealing itself in the form of his pounding faster and harder in an effort to choke Izaya off with the pleasure.

“Then fuckin' scream for it-!”

Shizuo's hand snakes around and he grabs ahold of Izaya's cock, holding the raven's orgasm back as he pounds in and out and straight into his prostrate to try and drive Izaya wild. 

“Aaah! Aaah! F... fuck... ! I'm melting...! Aaah!”

The desk shakes as Shizuo pounds into his ass, Izaya clawing at his desk for some grip. He hisses in anger when Shizuo grabs onto his cock and holds back his orgasm... again! Can't this guy learn after more than a year of fucking that there's MORE than just that in sex?!

“F... fuck..! Shizu!! No!”

Izaya cringes as the orgasm is forced back. He's tempted to lash out... But regardless, Izaya plays along. Maybe he'll teach him etiquette later... but for now... because fuck...! it hurts unable to come!

“S... Shizu! Please... aaah! Aaah!! Let me come! Fucking fill my ass! Aaah! Shi... aaah! Aaah!!!”

The longer Shizuo pounds into his ass without Izaya able to release, his mind grows more and more white and numb. He didn't want the sex to end so fucking quickly and drained. he wanted more. which is why he gets so angry when Shizuo drains him the first round... but for now, he's gotta play with how Shizuo wants it.

“Fuck! Let me come! Aaah! Shizuo! Shizuo!!! Aaah! Fuck me harder, please!”

Shizuo smirks, a growl rumbling in his chest as Izaya's voice grows louder and more desperate. One lip curls back, canine showing, while the blond pounds over and over again into the tight heat until finally with loud grunt he releases Izaya's cock at the same moment that his own cum spurts out to fill the raven.

“Haaa Aaah... aaaah!!” Izaya drools all over his desk as he comes. At the same time he feels himself filled with hot thick cum. He topples over on the desk to catch his breath.

“Shizu-chan you monster.... nngh... I feel like I got fucked by a carriage of horses leading a fucking truck or something ugh”  
Shizuo's smirk widen's as he leans over to nip at Izaya's shoulderblade.

“Didn't stop you for moaning like a slut for it though.”

The blond drew his head back to grip Izaya's hips as he rolled his own again, limp cock pushing cum out and down Izaya's thighs.

“Your ass is still sucking like you haven't had enough too.”

“You like me being your slut Shizu-chan?”

Izaya coos as he turns his head and kisses languidly. 

“Mmmmmngh...” 

Izaya pulls out briefly so he can push Shizuo on his swivel chair as he climbs on top.

“Don't drain me so much on our first round then Shizu-chan. This slut likes several rounds of your cock.”

“Where's the fun in taking it easy?” Shizuo slides his hand's around Izaya's waist down to grab his ass.

“I'll fuck you as hard as I want and you'll love it every time.” Shizuo pushes Izaya's hips forward so that he could lean up and grab the informant's lips in a rough kiss.

“Nmmnng! Hnnngh...”

Izaya eases into the kiss despite Shizuo's rough kisses before slowly pulling away, “Easy there young man.... I do want to last all night.”

Izaya rolls in his lap as he teasingly pulls up his shirt above his head and tosses it.

“You really just want to fuck me rough tonight without the foreplay? Did some punk ruffle your feathers wrong at work? You’ve made quite a mess…” Izaya looks over at his desk now that has cum stains everywhere.

“You're talking too much again.” Shizuo doesn’t answer the question. 

Shizuo moves a hand to slide his fingers into Izaya's hair, helping to support the informant as they exchange another kiss.

“Your fault for not cleaning up before I got here. Shower?”

“Mmm... got a surprise for you in the tub~~” Izaya murmurs softly.

“Which is why i didn't get the time to clean up my desk. Sorta. That and I was kinda working before you busted in here like a lion in need of mating.”

Izaya snickers as he nips Shizuo's nose.

Shizuo's hold in Izaya's hair tightens as he pulls the informants head back so he could suck at the males neck

“Surprise?”

It wasn't like sexual experimentation was Shizuo's forte. He just wanted to fuck hard and fast and it was up to Izaya to bring in new games to it all.

“Well, you might be okay with hard, fast fuck and then just going to sleep... but I kinda want to plaaay~~” Izaya giggles coyly as he licks Shizuo's ear. “Don't worry. You’ll like this one. I promise~~~”

“Hmf- May as well.“ Shizuo smirks at Izaya's giggle before pulling back. His hands fall down to Izaya's waist and he lifts the informant almost effortlessly to toss him over the blonds shoulder.

“Ugh! Shizu!! Can't you at LEAST carry me as if i'm not a SACK of POTATO to FUCK?!?!?!?!” izaya complains loudly.

Shizuo's reply is to give Izaya a light bounce as he moves up the stairs and towards the informants bedroom, “Who'd fuck a sack of potatoes?”

“Obviously you if you continue to carry me in such an undignified manner.” Izaya growls.

Shizuo uses his foot to kick Izaya's bedroom door open, still grinning, “At least potatoes don't complain when they are being fucked.”

“So you would fuck a sack of potatoes? Really Shizu?” rolls his eyes as he bounces with each of Shizuo’s steps.

Shizuo uses his free shoulder to ease the bathroom door open as he gets close to it.

“Why would I when I have you?”

Shizuo places Izaya on the counter as he gets inside of the bathroom so he can kiss him again.

“Okay, that's kinda offensive.”

Izaya frowns. He's not really offended but he's pretending to be. He crosses his arms and huffs. “Now I don't want to surprise you anymore with my kinky ideas.”

The bath tub area has the curtains drawn. 

“No need to be like that,” Shizuo slides his hands up Izaya's thigh's and forces him to spread them so Shizuo can settle between the informant's legs. “What if I said I love you more than a sack of potatoes?”

“... so i'm comparable to a sack of potatoes?!” Izaya cocks an eyebrow, still huffing.

“Your analogy, not mine,” Shizuo leans forward to nip at Izaya's pouting lip. “I prefer comparing you to a flea.”

“I think I hate you more.” Izaya frowns more now. He wanted fun. Teasing. Playing. Not really quite this... and now the surprise is ruined. Shizuo isn't even interested. He sighs, not even caring for the nip with his mood destroyed. 

“I love you.” Shizuo doesn't even hesitate to say it as his fingers thrum against Izaya's thigh and glides up to the junction where the informant's legs meet. His eyes focus in on the informant's scarlet orbs, mocha eyes playful and teasing as though he's pleased he got to Izaya.

“...” Izaya glares at Shizuo, still pouty and still a spoiled child who got his surprise ruined. “Well, right now I hate you. So.”

Shizuo leans forward to suck on Izaya's pouty lip as his hands brush against the informant's testes, “Are you going to make me sweet talk you? You know I'm not good at it.”

“...” There's a small smirk on Izaya's lips. “But i want to see you try... and fail miserably?”

Shizuo moves so that his lips can brush against the informants ear, “You have to be sweet to me too then.”

“Sweets... I do have. You kinda ruined it though.” Izaya sulks again with a pout.

Shizuo traces the edge of Izaya's ear with his tongue before breathing out a small laugh, “You're being cute and Im half tempted to just take you back to the bed before you can show me the surprise.”

“Oh no you don't!” Izaya pushes Shizuo away with a huff.

“I still hate you. I kinda worked hard on this surprise and you ruined it.” He's still pouty, still angry, still like a spoiled child as he gets off the counter and pulls the curtains. 

The tub... was filled. With milk. 

“I wanted us to have butter honey milk baths. Heard it's actually very good for skin and all.” Izaya scratches the back of his neck. STILL pouting. And mumbling to himself.

Shizuo walks up behind Izaya, eyebrow quirked as he gazes into the tub. “...you're going to give me a milk bath?”

“That's surprise number one. There's... surprise number two with that~~~” Izaya smirks. Under the sink, he pulls out the small fridge he bought just for the occasion. Inside are chilled champagne glasses... and strangely enough, milk too. 

Then he pulls out... a bunny suit. It's black, shimmering and slick... along with crisscross stockings. He starts pulling them on him... and puts on the bunny ears.... and even wears heels. 

“What ya think?”

Shizuo only looks more confused as Izaya brings more things out. He doesn’t seem to know which thing to focus on as his gaze switches between the tub to the fridge and then to the bunny dressed boyfriend.

“I think you should have been wearing that as soon as I got home.” Shizuo smirks though he still looks slightly confused as to what was happening.

“Well~~~~ you didn't give me the time~~~ you kinda stripped me and fucked me on top of my desk~~” Izaya whines as he twists and turns his body like a whiny, needy girl.

Shizuo's grin says he doesnt regret that decision as he walks closer to Izaya again. “But won't the milk ruin your nice outfit?”

“Thaaat's the fun part. Though too bad we won't match. But I guess it's sorta the girly outfit version of yours. Sorta.” Izaya grabs Shizuo's wrist and pulls him to the tub, the heels clicking. “Do you want your shirt on or off before we get in?”

Shizuo doesn’t even seem to think about it as he begins to pull his shirt off with his free hand.

“Off.”

After all he wasn't okay with ruining Kasuka's clothes.

“Sigh~ how boring~~~ I like clothes on~~” Izaya jumps into the chilled milk and shivers. “Okay you reeeeally need to warm me up. But FIRST! Rules. First rule, DO NOT take off my clothes. And no ripping it either!”

Now it's Shizuo’s turn to pout as he gazes at Izaya half posing in the milk with his bunny ears poking up. “First rule? So there's more?”

 

“First COME IN and WARM me up cuz it's FREEEZING asdkfjaslfkjasl!!!” Izaya squeezes his arms around him and shivers violently.

Shizuo's smirk returns as he steps into the tub of milk.Part of him feels almost bad like they are ruining the milk.

“Do you have a tail?” Without waiting for an answer Shizuo pulls Izaya against him so that as his arms wrap around the informant he can pat the cotton ball on Izaya's bottom.

“Of course~~~~~” Izaya quickly climbs to Shizuo's lap and hugs them. The milk slooshes around.

“Damn maybe I should have used warmer milk. Granted it chilled cuz you got here late... ah well. I figure you'll warm me up soon enough.”

Izaya shudders as he reaches over and pulls the fridge closer. He pulls out the milk carton. And then pours the fresh milk onto his neck and chest.

“Rule two~ If you want milk~ I got them fresh right here~~ so you'll have to lick me up ~~”

Izaya winks as he slips down the breast part of the suit which is loose since he's a guy... and pours the milk directly onto his nipples. 

“I mixed it with extra honey too along with butter so... it would be extreeeemly sweet. probably~~.”

Shizuo's eyes flash as he watches Izaya pour the milk into his bunny outfit. Without even bothering to wait the blond leans forward, sloshing the milk around them, while he ducks his head down to try and get into Izaya's clothes and after the milk.

“W-wait...! No ripping! And no... hyaa...!!”

Izaya shudders and shivers as Shizuo starts sucking on his nipple hard. 

“Oh god... yes... there... like... that...” He could feel his clothes being stretched. 

“Shizu! Please... don't... rip the clothes... and don't pull them off…. haaa..!”

Shizuo stretches the clothes just enough to where he knows it won’t rip as he continues to drink up what milk he can reach. Smirking, his tongue flicks out to trace down Izaya's body - going deeper into the informants clothes - before coming back up to suck on the males other nipple.

“They're in the way.” Shizuo almost whines when he moves again, licking and sucking across Izaya's skin and rearranging their bodies to cup Izaya's cock through his clothes.

“You were… suppose to... suck on top of…. my.... hnnngh...” It feels too good for Izaya to complain too loud. His body is heating up fast under Shizuo's ministration. His cock lewdly enlarges, making a scene under the suit.

Shizuo moves up to lap at Izaya's collarbone and up his throat. He would've made some joke concerning his doing what he wanted however he was beginning to run out of milk and as Izaya had said it was too sweet not to have more of. His hand gently began to knead the bulge Izaya's cock was making as his head ducks down to lick and suck some more at Izaya's nipples.

“Ahh,.... aaah.....” Izaya moans louder as Shizuo starts sucking on his dry skin.

“Shizu... did you.. want more milk?” Izaya leans forward to whisper into his ear.

Shizuo seems to perk up at the idea. He detaches his lips to turn and look at Izaya, eyes hungry and cheeks flushed as he nods. “More...?”

“More... but.. which type of milk are you hungry for??” Izaya lowers his eyes coyly. 

Shizuo gazes at Izaya as if contemplating answering the question with a reply Izaya wouldn’t like before smirking. “Are you ready to give me more?”

Shizuo's hand tightens upon Izaya's cock as if testing to see if he was ready.

“Not sure... Shizu... I might need to recharge a bit... first.” Izaya pours more milk on top of his head, his bunny ears drooping just a bit as his hair drips wet... his face, chest and body looks like he's covered in cum.

Shizuo leans up, pushing Izaya's bunny ears back slightly as he tries to catch the milk dripping onto his head, “Feels recharged.” Shizuo presses and begins to rub Izaya's cock as his mouth moves back down to lap up the milk.

“No taking off the bunny ears~~” Izaya pants next to Shizuo's ear as he moves his hips, trying to coax his tired cock for some more cum. “I told you... not to tire me out so easily... haa...”

Shizuo rearranges his hips so he can grind his own hardening cock down upon Izaya's as he feels the male shifting under him. He lift's one hand, the limb dripping more milk onto Izaya's shoulder, so that he can duck down to lick and suck it off, ”If you're tired you should let me finish you off.”

“Want to... suck me off...?” Izaya purrs.

Shizuo tugs at the band for Izaya's costume as if trying to make his cock slide out. “You promised more milk.”

“Ah... but you can't take off my clothes or rip them... and i'm wearing stockings~~~” Izaya giggles teasingly.

“What should you do?”

Izaya knows the answer. He hoooopes, Shizuo is mature enough not to impatiently rips his clothes but... he still tests him.

Shizuo frowns at the situation, his gaze fixated upon Izaya's hidden cock as though he were actually trying to come up with a solution to the problem.

At least until impatience won out and he chose to instead push Izaya up against the wall so he can at least suck the informants cock from over his clothes - figuring if he made Izaya desperate enough the flea would break his own rules.

“Haaa! Ahaha... ahahahaa!!! Shizu-chan... sometimes... you really ... ahahaha!!!”

Izaya laughs hard as he is pushed against the wall and licked on top of his clothes finally. 

“There.. aah...! There.!! Oh ... aaah!!!” The bulge grows lewdly large and trapped inside the bunny suit in an erotic manner.

Shizuo makes a small, slightly frustrated, sound as he sucks first at the base and slowly makes his way towards the head of Izaya's hardening cock. From the sounds of things it was as though he had played right into Izaya's hands, a thought that makes him suck harder as if hoping to get some kind of revenge on the informant because of it.

“Since Shizu-chan is working so hard... I might give him a break~~~” Izaya giggles as he twirls a knife out of practically nowhere and pulls away. Then a short strip show as he pokes his knife between the webs of his stockings... and rips it at the top. Just enough for his cock to peek through the suit and out into the hole of the crisscrossing stockings.

“What happened to the no ripping rule?” Even as he speaks shizuo is reaching forward to trace a finger down the hard member in an almost reluctant curiosity. After all he wanted to be the one to rip it.

“Well, _I_ can rip them. Granted... I just want my stockings ripped, not my suit. I like this outfit after all~”

Izaya giggles when he sees that Shizuo wanted to rip it. “If you want~~~ I'll let you do the ripping in the back hole later~ Just the stockings though.” He shudders lightly and his cock twitches as Shizuo's finger traces him.

Shizuo grins up at Izaya, the look challenging as though he were asking Izaya how he would be able to keep the monster from ripping it all off when he was good and ready for that part. However, instead of saying this, the blond instead chooses to lean forward and trace a similar path his fingers had taken with his lips before giving the already leaking head a small suck.

Izaya shivers at Shizuo's intense gaze, followed by a moan when the blond licks his milky buttered cock. 

“Haaa.... aaah... mmnng... “

Izaya closes his eyes and sits back. “Does that... taste good?”

Shizuo keeps Izaya's legs spread for him as he settles between them. Gaze voluptuous, he focuses on the treat in front of him as though he had not been fed in months, let alone hours. He would have replied to Izaya but every second spent wasted speaking was another second the milk could drip away.

Hands cupping Izaya's testes, Shizuo rolled them within his palm as if trying to saturate the balls with the milk before he moved down to suck each one into his mouth.

“I'll take that as a ye... haaa...!”

Izaya jolts as Shizuo sucks, his parted legs reflexively flinging up in the air with his heels still on his feet. The toes curl inside his heels as his legs curl around Shizuo's shoulders for room. “Nnngh... Yes.... there... aah... oh god... I want... your fingers... inside me too... Shizu....”

Shizuo lets out a small groan at Izaya's request. Releasing the captive testes his hand gropes under and around Izaya before a tearing sound hints at his giving up locating where the best spot would be as he just rips all the way down the stocking. But if Izaya was going to complain about this Shizuo interrupts him as his finger presses inside of the informant at the same moment that he swallows Izaya whole.

“Shizu! I said no... Haaa!!” Izaya jolts again, his legs flipped up in the air as Shizuo digs a finger inside at the same time swallows him whole. It feels so good, Izaya's complaints melts in his lips, replaced with moans and whimpers.

Shizuo drags his tongue upon the underside of Izaya's cock, making sure to lick as much of the milk off as he can, while his finger begins to curl and move inside of the informant. There is a notable smirk upon the blonds lips that is just barely hidden as his head begins to bob and his cheeks sink in with a harsh suck.

“Haaa...! Haaaa!!! Aaah!!!” Izaya thrashes about as he's sensitive and with Shizuo sucking him hard and that devious finger rubbing his prostate, he could barely hold back his onslaughtering orgasm. He clutches onto Shizuo's head as he arches his back and comes hard for the third time that night, His upper torso sinking into the butter honey milk.

Without any hesitance Shizuo is quick to drink it all as Izaya cums within his mouth. One hand holds the male’s hips steady while the other continues to rub and press Izaya's prostrate so as to force more and more of the milk out until he seems to finally run dry. 

Yet even then the blond doesn't stop. Instead he chooses to continue sucking and rubbing the male's already oversensitized body in an effort to force another orgasm upon Izaya so he could receive some more of the informant’s personal milk.

“Haaaa! Aaah! S... Shizu!! No.. Aaah! Can't.... can't any... Aaah!!” Izaya thrashes about, the milk splattering everywhere. He curls around Shizuo sometimes, shuddering hard, crying at the pain and the pleasure as his cock is forcefully sucked.

“Shizu... please! Please...! No more! Aaah! Oh god!!!”

Izaya's cries fall upon deafened ears as Shizuo's single track mind remains focused upon the task at hand. The finger in Izaya's ass moves faster - pumping in and out - as it rams repeatedly into Izaya's prostrate and his lips remain circled around Izaya's cock with a few harsh sucks. 

Izaya had teased him long enough. Now Shizuo wanted his milk and he would make sure there was nothing left in there before allowing Izaya to move on.

“Please... please! Please! Shizu! Please! Aaah!! Aaah!!! Aaah!!!!!”

As Izaya screams, Shizuo weighs it out, sucking him right before Izays’s about to break or faint. He pulls out and looks up at Izaya for another deep kiss. Izaya swoons, his oxygen sucked out of him as Shizuo finally stops sucking on him for milk. Back of his mind, Izaya tells himself, never again is he going to joke about milk and being milked dry.

As Izaya grows limp in Shizuo’s arm, the blond smiles happily, lightly nipping on his lips as he picks up the informant, properly this time… in a bridal style rather than the potato sack. 

"Not done already are you, louse? We haven't even made it to the bed yet."

“… w-wait, y-you’re not _done_?!?!?!!!!” Izaya squeaks in shock, his voice sounding hoarse and way too tired.

The sound of izaya's voice cracking ever so slightly brought forth Shizuo's more wolfish grin, his amber eyes narrowing in satisfaction at the state he was causing the informant to be in, while he carries him back into the bedroom. Seemingly unconcerned with the fact that both of them are still wet from the milk bath the blond lowers Izaya onto the bed quickly before following almost immediately after. Rather than reply to the other's dismay the fortissimo lifts both long and limber legs to press them up against the informant's chest, thankful for how flexible the flea really is, while yet another kiss is dragged across bruised lips.

"Told you once before, didn't I?"

Pulling back the blond's desire darkened hues flickers up to slightly panicked scarlet orbs while a hard cock is pressed back against the raven's stretched entrance.

"I'll never be done with you."

-the end ♥


End file.
